The present invention relates generally to simulated knock off wheel spinner nuts and more particularly to an improved spinner nut and adapter which enables a simulated spinner nut to be readily and permanently installed on an existing wheel without the necessity of removing the wheel from the vehicle.
Automobile wheels held in place by spinner nuts are a well known and familiar sight among racing and competion vehicles. Additionally, a number of sports cars both imported and domestic have been provided with wire wheels or light alloy wheels which are mounted on the vehicle by spinner nuts. Wheels of this type are commonly referred to as knock off wheels and a number of conventional automobiles have been provided with as original equipment hub caps employing a simulated spinner nut to impart a sporty or competition appearance to the vehicle. Additionally, simulated spinner nut hub caps and simulated spinner nut assemblies have been sold as add on automobile accessories. While a number of such products have enjoyed success, in general they do not present an authentic appearance and are readily susceptible to vandalism and theft.